A micromechanical sensor for identifying an atmospheric humidity value, also referred to as “atmospheric moisture,” is described e.g. in DE 102 53 913 A1. A pair of oppositely located electrodes, which are comb-shaped and possess teeth, are embodied on a substrate. The teeth of the electrodes possess a generally uniform width and engage into one another. The teeth of one of the electrodes are separated from the teeth of the other electrodes by a generally uniform separating distance. The micromechanical sensor has a moisture-sensitive film whose capacitance changes with moisture; the moisture-sensitive film covers the electrodes and a region between the electrodes, and moisture is sensed on the basis of changes in capacitance between the electrodes in response to the changes in the humidity of the ambient air.